


Emma and Regina's Stoned Adventures

by rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke/pseuds/rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke
Summary: A collection of my works depicting our ladies in different scenarios involving one or both of them being stoned, because I find it hilarious, and honestly, I can't think of anyone who deserves to unwind more than these two.





	Emma and Regina's Stoned Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr text post:
> 
> "A conversation I saw at Taco Bell
> 
>  
> 
> Young son crying: I wish I had a burrito
> 
> The mom pointing at the kid's burrito: son that is a burrito"
> 
> I immediately thought of stoned!Emma.

“Regina.” Poke. “Regina.” Poke. “Regina.” Emma inched her face closer to Regina's, continuing to try to get her girlfriend's attention. “Giiinnnaaaa.”

“Oh my gods, _what?_ ” Regina turned to her, exasperated. The dopey grin on Emma's face gave Regina an idea as to why she was behaving this way. An idea confirmed by her next statement.

“Can you drive me to Taco Bell?” Emma asked, her voice unnecessarily exaggerating her words.

“How high are you right now?” Regina tried to keep the grin from her face, Emma's dopey grin rapidly transforming into a look of forced nonchalance.

“High? Pshh, _no_. Why would I be- how do I know _you're_ not high? Hmm? Trying to make me not suspicious, shifting the attention on me? I see how it is.” Regina gallantly fought her laughter, trying to see how long she could keep Emma going. She always was hilarious while stoned. “Can't a woman just ask her girlfriend, who is _beautiful_ , to take her to get some quality Mexican food? Why does there need to be a reason?”

“Emma, if you ever refer to Taco Bell as ‘quality Mexican food’ again, I will incinerate you. But, if that's what you want, I suppose I'll get my keys.” Emma looked like Regina had just agreed to buy her a pony, surging up to kiss her before bolting out to the car. Regina only smiled, shaking her head, and grabbed her purse and keys.

The short drive was uneventful, Emma mostly just staring in wide eyed wonder at the passing street lights. As they pulled up to the drive through, Regina asked Emma what she wanted, to which she got an enthusiastic,

“ _Taco Bell,_ Regina. I want _Taco Bell_.”

Regina rolled her eyes, ordering a 12 pack of tacos, a few burritos, pintos and cheese, and an order of nachos just to be safe. After paying, she pulled around to receive their order, having to threaten Emma with a painful death if she even so much as _thought_ about eating the messy food in her Mercedes. Emma dutifully held the warm, greasy smelling bag in her lap until they got back home, barreling back into the house and immediately tearing into the bag. Regina tried not to stare at the feeding frenzy currently taking place in her living room as her girlfriend sat mesmerized in front of an episode of _Adventure Time_. She sat down next to her on the couch, half-heartedly watching the episode as well when she was startled to hear Emma begin to cry. She turned to see her, tears streaming down her face as she stared forlornly at the burrito in her hand.

“Emma, darling, what's wrong?” Regina rubbed soothing circles on her back.

“I just-” She sobbed, “I just wish I had a burrito.”

Regina stared at her in disbelief, pointing to her hands.

“Emma, that _is_ a burrito.” She deadpanned.

Emma blinked her tears away, squinting at the burrito in her hands. After a few moments of what looked like careful consideration, her face split into an elated grin. She looked up at Regina, completely amazed.

“ _YOU GOT ME A BURRITO!_ ” She exclaimed, throwing an arm around Regina, peppering her cheek with kisses. “ _I FUCKING LOVE YOU SO MUCH_.”

Regina couldn't help but laugh.

“I'm just glad you're happy, darling.”

And she was.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any others written at the moment, but I'm bound to add onto this eventually. If you liked this, check out my previous work, "The Best Grilled Cheese of All Time."


End file.
